Hero
by Sapphire The Legendary Child
Summary: FionaxHewie *no sex* They finally left Belli castle, confessions must be said. "Hobo-pup's request on DA" Capcom owns Haunting Ground


_**Hero**_

**By Sapphire the Legendary Child**

_"We did it, we did it!"_ a scream in Fiona's mind exclaimed, as she was anxiously trying to open the door with the castle key in her hand. Yes, they had finally done it. They survived the terrible incident in the castle, all 4 stalkers were completely gone and out of their lives for good! Nothing could stop them now. As Fiona nervously was shaking, trying to get the door open. She couldn't help but look at hewie one last time… he had saved her. This always reminded her how lucky she was, without Hewie she would have been dead, quite literally.

Fiona began to learn many amazing things about Hewie ever since she saved him from this crazy hell hole. She knew that with him by her side she would always be protected. Hewie was a million things…Loyal, trustworthy, companionship, Love, protective, caring, and even funny at times. As she stared at her companion, she began to realize something…this was her hero. Not a man, woman, or a child. A dog was her hero. "Thanks Hewie…" Said Fiona with a slight caress in her tone. She wanted to say so much more to the lovable canine, but she wanted to get out of this place as quickly as possible.

Somehow, because of all the memories she had with Hewie. She shockingly was able to finally click the key in and turn it in one swish. He must have given her the strength to finally move the door as well as she pushed it without being nervous anymore. With one final glance she turned back toward the castle, recollecting all the terrible thoughts and messages inside it. Azoth…

Then she heard Hewie bark again, she turned quickly to look at him to see if he was alright. Thankfully he was. All those stalkers must have made her extremely jumpy. Of course staring back at her with his beautiful sky blue eyes, he barked at her in an urgent tone. Basically saying "Come on lets get out of here!" Fiona nodded in response as if the dog really spoke…spoke as if right in her heart.

As Hewie began walking Fiona tried to follow him, she was still really tired from all the trauma and experiences she had in the castle. So she actually began becoming slower then the dog. "Hewie! Wait up boy!" She exclaimed rather happily. She was so happy to finally be away from that terrible mansion and out into the wild, back into a place she knew much more. None of that alchemy gibberish made sense to her anyway.

* * *

After a few hours of walking and running, Hewie and Fiona finally settled down in front of a nice hot fire and were eating some leftovers from the castle; Fiona knew she was going to use those cans of food sooner or later. She couldn't believe she was still safe though, she thought she never could eat this food with Hewie alone. "Hewie…" The dog perked his ears up and looked at her thoughtfully, also alarmingly. As if whatever Fiona was about to say was absolutely important. "I just wanted to say boy, thank you, and I love you." She said this very tenderly in her throat, almost so tenderly that Hewie wanted to sleep at the nice reassurance in its tone. The dog then walked over to her and licked her hand gently.

"I don't know what I would do without you." She smiled at him with the biggest grin he had ever seen. Hewie barked happily in response. Fiona then gently began to rub his ears. Hewie loved this feeling and laid down on her lap, enjoying every second. He wagged his tail furiously in happiness. As a few more hours went by, Hewie finally fell asleep in Fiona's arms and just laid there protecting her, even in sleep he cared deeply for his master. Fiona watched the dog sleeping and for a moment she thought of all the things he did for her again. Never will she ever forget the tender love and care this dog gave her when she needed it most. Or whenever there was a puzzle she just couldn't solve, Hewie was right there to help. She began to cry now, as she looked at the moon above her. It was a full moon, that explained quite a lot.

"Thank you Hewie…Thank you…" Fiona said under a sweet whisper. As she said this she began to close her eyes staring at the moon. Her best friend…he had saved her…and would always be with her…no matter what. Even in death he would be remembered. Her savior, her lover, her happiness, her passion, her hero…"Good night Hewie" She said once more to the dog as she slowly began to sleep in the peaceful woods. Her petting stopped and she slept soundly for the first time in over 3 years.

THE END


End file.
